Jared has seen you
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: Jared leto spots you on the set of hurricane, Car sex? yes please.


There's a look, A dark, heavy lidded look people have on their faces when they desire something. Someone. Jared is looking at you like that. Your a photographer on the set, Only your camera is the only one he's facing. You find the picture you just took is blurry, Your shaking? Jared smirks at you, You become flustered, Hes making fun of you. Does it make you angry? Jared's playing with you, and you know it. He's waltzing around set now, Giving you those looks, those smirks, Those fucking eyes. Your becoming hot, anxious. He looks at you, Hes so close, You can smell that hugo boss smell that is Jared. You can feel the heat radiating from his breath. He tells you to follow him, Walking away within the same minute.

You hesitate, But then you feel that tingle in your lap, Spreading heat trough your cheeks causing your legs to move for you, Following the blonde lean man outside, To the car park, he gets in his car. You get in too, hes beside you, looking at you, burning you with his touch as he places his hands on your thighs. He tells you his sexual fantasy of fucking someone in a car. You ask him 'Just someone?' he laughs, Kissing your neck, moving your hair. He tells you he wants to fuck you in his car. You breath a sigh when he bites you. You push off his leather jacket and relax into the back seat, He leans over you as he takes possession of your mouth, holding his hand over your throat as his tongue battles yours. He tastes like arousal, His tongue is strong and burns against yours. You moan into his mouth, He snakes his hands to the bottom of your top, Lifting it above your head, Pausing as it covers your eyes to capture your mouth once again. He pushes it off completely, You get confident, Pushing him back, mounting his hips, Stretching back and opening your bra. He smirks, rubbing his hands on your thighs as he licks those hot lips. He pulls you to him, once your bra is off, Biting your hard nipple, you throw your head back, he gives you hickeys on your ribs, nipping and sucking skin on your taught stomach. His mouth finds its way back to yours, hes opening your pants now, he pushes you to lie down on the seat. You claw his back, Causing him to moan your name. He yanks your jeans down and off, Discarding them into the front of the car.

His neck is almost purple with the hickeys you've given him, You savour his taste, He grinds against you when you rake your nails down his muscled back. He licks the shell of you ear as he grinds his hips to yours, You underwear in thin, you feel his jeans, and the hard dick inside them. Moaning his name seems unreal, Because you never thought it'd happen. His mouth his open, His eyes are bright, hes panting, So are you. Its so hot in the car all you can breath his reused air. Your both on fire, Hot sticky mess. He's glistening with sweat, You wiggle out of those restricting pants. He licks his lips, thrusting against you with his clothed erection. Moans fill the car, your hands rake down his chest, He starts biting your neck, Squeezing your breast firmly, You reach down and unbuckle his belt, pushing his jeans down, He sits up for you, You can admire that fantastic phyisque of his, he pushes his jeans down along with those boxers. You grab his erection straight away, He moans your name, Looking down at you with dark eyes. He's bigger than what your used to but it doesnt matter, You lean foreward and engulf him into your mouth, He tastes slightly salty from the precum, But he also tastes like Jared. And it makes you moan, Hes holding your hair in a handfull, tugging gently, His teeth bared, mouth open, his brows furrowed. He's predatory, And your love it, Hes telling you he loves a good cock sucker, He tells you how hard hes gonna fuck you, that it feels so good.

He's almost screaming, panting heavily, he pulls your mouth off his cock before he loses control. He pushes you roughly down onto the seat again. He hooks one of your legs onto his shoulder, And he shoves himself deep inside you, You cant help but scream as your completely filled. He groans and lies over you, You wrap your legs around his naked hips, You wrap your arms around his shoulders, digging your nails into the soft fleash, Tightening your legs around him as he strokes you from the inside slowly. Hes dragging it out, pulling out to his tip slowly, slamming back in, causing deep gasping moans from the both of you. He kisses you breathlessly as he moves his hips rythmicly. He speeds up, the friction causing white hot and bone deep pleasure. The tension in your muscles builds, your moving into his thrusts, he's moaning shamlessly. Panting and letting sweat drip down his brow. You scream his name as your muscles tighten up, in spasms, releasing as your orgasm hits you hard, Causing your eyes to flutter shut, But you force them open when you hear Jared's loudest moan. He throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, his eyes bright and muscles tight, His moan turns quiet, he bites his lip. He's spent. He slumps down, relaxed and panting, your both tired but you cant stop smiling. He kisses you lazily, You stroke the nail marks you left in his shoulders. He lays down, His head against your shoulder, Hes warm, He makes you feel safe. You drift off to sleep under the warm comfort of Jared and the light tingling sensation of your after glow.


End file.
